


I 'love' You

by Instagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute?, M/M, Michael's Mentioned Briefly, Non-Famous, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instagram/pseuds/Instagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke still can't believe that Ashton - popular, loved by all Ashton Irwin - choose himself - dorky, quiet Luke Hemming's - to go and stalk All Time Low with him.</p><p>Or, Luke and Ashton are on the road, following All Time Low across America, and are kind of in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I 'love' You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my documents for ages and I kind of thought I should post it.

Luke didn’t know how his story started. Not the story of his life, but the story of what’s happening now. 

He doesn’t know how it came to be. 

It just did.

But if he was in a life or death situation, and he needed to explain how he would probably say when he met Ashton Irwin. Because, without Ashton Irwin then Luke Hemmings wouldn’t even know whom ‘All Time Low’ even was.

And that – that would be a true disaster. 

“Lukey!” Ashton squeals, and Luke smiles to himself but keeps his eyes on the road ahead of him. It’s a beautiful night; the moon illuminating the path ahead and Luke loves how empty it is, how free everything looks.

“Yeah Ash?” Luke questions, softly because that’s how Luke’s always spoken and Ashton’s only in the back seat (or ‘his bed’) of the truck that he’s driving. 

“There's a spider in my bed!”

Luke shakes his head, because Luke had told Ashton to use bug spray but no – ‘bug sprays for dorks’ – and now guess who’s going to pay the consequences, “I told you we should've gotten the mini-van! I bet no bugs could get in that!” Ash yells and Luke still has that same smile on his face.

“Stop insulting Stan.”

Ashton moves up from his seat at that, and pushes himself into the seat next to Luke (illegally, probably), “You did not name the truck Stan?” Ash asks in disbelief, the worry over the spider completely gone.

Luke grins, “I did.” 

And that’s how the next couple of hours into the night went, Ashton and Luke arguing about the trucks name. Luke loved it, loved how out of everyone Ashton had picked Luke to come on this ridiculous adventure to stalk All Time Low. The small town that both the boys had come from had many fans of the band, but Ash had still picked dorky, quiet Luke who named trucks Stan.

So it’s ridiculous really, when Luke yawns once while Ashton’s ranting about how Jack Baraket had smiled at him at one of their last concerts Ashton stops short and demands that, “It's mine turn to drive, get some sleep, love."

Luke holds one of his hands up in defense (the other hand strongly on the wheel), “I’m fine.”

“You’re exhausted.”

“I’m not,” Luke whispers, and it probably would’ve been more convincing if Luke didn’t yawn again after it because in all honesty, Luke could do with some sleep.

In the end Ashton won, because Ashton usually won when it came to things like this. Luke was never the best at looking after himself, much more into helping others. It’s one of the things that Ashton both hates and loves about Luke.

Luke stops near a McDonalds and it’s just a mutual decision to grab some dinner before Luke takes a nap and Ashton takes up driving. The pair walk slowly towards their destination, sending each other secret smiles along the way but mostly wrapped up in their own thoughts. Luke’s almost certain that Ash is thinking about All Time Low, because that’s just Ashton.

In all honesty, Luke isn’t that obsessed with the idea of stalking All Time Low. He’s obsessed with the freedom and the fun of just – just living life in this way, travelling around the world with his best friend (if that’s what he’d call Ashton. He didn’t really know who Ashton was to him, but as long as they’re together and Ashton whispers that he loves him enough Luke’s happy with just being there with Ashton.)

“Do you ever wonder about the future?” Ashton’s not even surprised when the question comes from Luke’s mouth. It’s the sort of question he’d ask, because that’s how Luke communicates. Soft gestures and deep questions. 

“All the time.”

Luke shakes his head, “Not possible,” he tells Ashton, a determined expression on his face.

Ashton laughs, and Luke finds it truly amazing. He loves it when Ashton laughs. He loves how he can make Ashton laugh. “How do you know?” Ashton asks cheekily and Luke smirks.

“You’re heads too busy thinking about how much you love Alex.”

And then they’re laughing again, both of them and they can see the McDonalds sign out of the corners of their eyes and Luke thinks that in 20 years or so, he hopes that Ashton and him are still here. Not in this place, maybe not even in the same country, but in this situation. Leaning into each other, laughing over nothingness. Just being there for one another. 

The guy taking their order has bright pink hair and he’s watching the pair with an amused expression as Ashton orders, “We want two double cheeseburgers, one of which without pickles,” Luke makes a face at the mention of the dreaded food, “A large chips, 12 nuggets and a large coke please.” 

The guy, Mikey :) his nametag reads, raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it, “That’ll be 20.50,” he states and Luke’s already got out his wallet.

Money was never an issue for shy little Luke, who's parents loved to spoil their younger son (Luke would've preferred if they'd been around more when he was younger, instead of just upping his allowance every time they missed a parent-teacher night or forgotten to come to watch one of his solo's during assembles for the school choir). 

“Thank you,” Luke smiled politely, because Luke’s always polite. 

Michael smiled at the boy in front of him, and watched, as the boy’s friend seemed to gravitate towards him. Michael had never seen true love before, wasn’t sure if he believed it himself, but as he watched these two before him he couldn’t help but think that maybe they had something close. He wondered if they realized it yet.

As Michael placed in the order he watched the two quietly talk to each other, a bunch of giggles and in-coherent sentences and smiles, Michael found himself wondering about the pair.

What were they doing in the middle of nowhere? Were they okay? Criminals, even? Michael almost worried about the two (and Michael doesn’t worry about things), but then the curly haired one grabbed the younger boys hand and the way they both smiled at each other – it was enough to make Michael think to himself that they would be fine. Maybe not living a perfect life (Michael had decided months ago that anyone wondering into McDonalds after 11pm does not have a perfect life) but maybe something close enough. 

Ashton could see the faint sparkle in Luke’s eyes as he talked about where they were going next – All Time Low was said to be going to this beautiful little town off the coast – “We could go to beach, and I heard that whale watching was pretty popular this time of year,” Luke rambled, his voice still soft, and Ashton wondered if his voice ever went loud. Ashton didn’t really want to find out.

“Anything you want, Lukey. Anything at all.” 

Luke blushed slightly at that and his Ash grabbed his much bigger hand, “I love you Ash,” Luke mumbled and Ashton grinned.

“Yeah, I love you too.” 

And then this Mikey guy gives them their food and they’re leaving back to Stan, both clinging onto each other and laughing as they attempt to feed each other the ridiculous amount of food, Luke’s soft chuckle mixing with Ashton’s loud giggle. 

As they get to the truck Luke clumsily slides into the backseat, and Ashton watches with a wide smile as his Lukey curls up (well, as much as he can with those legs) and he puts the keys into Stan, hearing the unhealthy sound of spluttering that the engine usually makes. And yeah, Ashton thinks, that maybe in 20 years or so if he were still doing this then he’d be happy.

He’d just have to be with Luke. Ashton won’t ever leave Luke. Because that’s how it’s always been. 

Ashton and Luke against the world. 

And as Luke falls asleep, a content look on his face, Ashton smiles because he knows something. He knows that Luke is his, even if Luke hasn’t fully realized it yet. He knows that Luke won’t ever leave him and that he’ll never leave Luke because at the end of the day, if not each other who else would the two have in this world? 

Because Luke loves Ashton and Ashton loves Luke and one day – maybe tomorrow, maybe in a couple weeks, maybe in years – people are going to look at the two and wonder why can’t all people make love look as easy as these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos maybe?


End file.
